Question: $\left(-6x + 6\right)\left(6x + 1\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= -6x \cdot \left(6x + 1\right) + 6 \cdot \left(6x + 1\right)$ $= \left( -6x \cdot 6x \right) + \left( -6x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -36x^2 + \left( -6x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -36x^2 + \left( -6x + 36x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -36x^2 + 30x + \left( 6 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -36x^2 + 30x + 6$